


Jiraiya's Shop

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: and the usniverse hates kakashi, mundane AU, though it's more obito is a troll, where in Jiraiya owns a Sex Shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“C'mon kid,” Jiraiya wheedled, “Just do me this one, tiny, itsy-bitsy favor, yeah? Watch the shop for me while I go out of town? I’ll owe you one.”</p>
<p>Minato crossed his arms as he looked at the thirty-nine year old attempting, and failing, to sway him with ‘puppy-dog eyes’, “Are you going to pay me for the work?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jiraiya's Shop

“C'mon kid,” Jiraiya wheedled, “Just do me this one, tiny, itsy-bitsy favor, yeah? Watch the shop for me while I go out of town? I’ll owe you one.”

Minato crossed his arms as he looked at the thirty-nine year old attempting, and failing, to sway him with ‘puppy-dog eyes’, “Are you going to pay me for the work?”

“Aw, don’t be-” his honorary uncle winced when he raised an unimpressed eyebrow, “ _Fine_. I’ll pay you! Will you do it?”

“Make it more then minimum wage, you cheap-skate, and you got yourself a deal.” He confirmed, stance unmoving as the man whined before giving in.

Jiraiya huffed, “Alright, alright. Open at five, close half an hour after twelve.”

“You close at lunch?” Minato asked incredulously, he knew his uncle was lazy but this…

The man adopted a wicked grin, “I close at midnight, brat.” Jiraiya waited as he felt horror rising at the thought of being stuck in a sex shop for basically the entire day before adding, “I open at five p.m.”

He glared through his relief, “You did that on purpose.”

His uncle grinned then changed the subject, “I’ll be gone three weeks, maybe four if Sakumo can be kept from his brat that long.”

.

**And Because I can never leave out Kakashi**

.

“Go on.” Obito goaded, “You lost, you know what you have to do.”

Glaring ineffectually at his friend, Kakashi was never more grateful for his habitual scarf. “Hn. _Fine_.”

Before the other could tease him anymore, he head inside- grabbing the first thing he came across that followed the rules _(“It has to be something you can use! No chickening out by getting a book or some shit!”)_ and heading to the counter swiftly, hoping to get out as soon as possible.

“ _Kakashi-kun!?_ ”

He froze. “M-minato-sensei?”

It was official, the universe hated him. **** ~~~~


End file.
